Undertale High School
by KittyKittyGuchi
Summary: Frisk is new to high school life and doesn't know how to do jack shit. Their adoptive father is a supportive but overall broken goatdad who fills his life with "hobbies," their teacher/mother fantasizes herself with half the school's male population, and their brother is an angsty and unresponsive tsundere goth. It's gonna take everything that Frisk has to survive this high school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Frisk woke up up in the middle of the night to the sound of Asgore crying in the middle of sex with Toriel. They went to Asriel's bed for comfort, but he was not present. Asriel was never home anymore, especially in the middle of the night. Asriel was like a vampire who never slept; he snuck out in the middle of the night and went to suck blood, only sucking blood meant he was probably doing drugs. Frisk didn't know what drugs were, because they were a kid, so they went back to bed.

The next morning, Frisk got out of bed and walked to Toriel and Asgore's bedroom. They found Asgore masturbating furiously while sniffing Toriel's lacy purple panties. They lock eyes for a moment before Asgore freaked out, Frisk scampering out of the room like a little idiot.

Asriel climbed in through the window. He was out all night getting high with some of his emo friends, like an emo stoner. Frisk ran back into the room and smelled the weed on his jacket. Asriel knew Frisk smelled that sweet dank and pinned them to the wall. "You're not gonna tell ANYONE about this, ok fuckhead?" He held a plastic knife to Frisk's neck. Frisk knew it was plastic, and Asriel was a fake ass edgy little bitch, but they went along with it and nodded. Anything to make Asriel believe he was as edgy as he advertised himself to be.

Frisk went downstairs into the kitchen. Instead of the breakfast they were expecting, there was instead a note that read "Frisk honey, there's breakfast in the refrigerator. Make yourself useful, unlike some pathetic stupid ass goat who is mediocre in bed. I've had sex with snails faster than him. Also, take out the trash. And I don't mean the trash in the kitchen. I'm talking about the trash who happens to be the hellspawn from mine and Asgore's loins. - Love, Mama Tori." Frisk thought about what a bad night goat mom had.

They opened the fridge to find only plates of spaghetti. It seems that the Pastability Man has struck again. (Pastability Man is really Papyrus in a cape and a thong). Papyrus always performed B&E's, and he broke into their house in the middle of the night to deliver spaghetti. They didn't ask for spaghetti, ever, but Papyrus was "special" so they left their window unlocked. Sans didn't give a fuck about what Papyrus did, as long as he didn't get arrested. Frisk tried to take a plate of spaghetti out, but it was stuck on the rack. Kinda like how Asgore's jizz is stuck to Toriel's rack (hurr hurr yeah).

Asriel came downstairs in a very moody way, back slouched and arms draping like a fucking emo. Frisk showed him the note, he skimmed it curled it up and threw it at Frisk's head and said,

"Frisk you stupid FUCK," Asriel shouted at Frisk. "You're supposed to CATCH IT. If you stopped squinting your eyes like a stupid fucker, you'd be able to see it. FUCK." Asriel liked the F-word. He said the F-word almost a hundred times a day. Frisk knew. They counted each time it was said. Frisk didn't know how to count, since they were just a little kid, but a hundred seemed like a lot, so they just went with that.

Frisk didn't listen to Asriel. Instead, Frisk picked up the note and read it. However, Frisk didn't know how to read. Even though Frisk was still in high school, Frisk didn't know how to read. Frisk was somewhat illiterate, and could only read at a kindergarten level.

Frisk responded by picking up the trash and throwing it in the garbage behind Asriel, who is also considered garbage. It missed. Asriel gave a heavy sigh and "aghhhh" because that's what goth kids do and picked up a plate of spaghetti. He took the spaghetti to the table and ended up dumping sprinkles and chocolate and crushed oreos onto it.

"Man, I'm too edgy for this shit," Asriel said, as Asriel looked down shamefully at the spaghetti. "I'm gonna write a song about how edgy and miserable I am. I'm going to write it on my very expensive Mac computer that I got for Christmas, but money is no variable in my edginess." Asriel took the plate to his room, frowning the whole way. Frisk stood in the kitchen and watched Asriel go to his room. He heard Asriel slam a door, and it was followed with loud emo screamo music. Asriel liked to listen to loud music to show off how much of a fake Hot Topic rebel he was. Frisk didn't understand, because Frisk would "NEVER UNDERSTAND ME, GOD DAMN IT" as Asriel puts it.

Asgore came down the stairs while looking at his hands. Despite the night he had, he just couldn't wash away the shame even with Woshua in the bathroom with him. He saw Frisk and the two once again locked eyes. Frisk doesn't know it, but Asgore's state is one of many dads have when they're old and soggy; the state of desperation. He didn't even get to weirdly say "howdy" before a porn magazine (monster special edition with Knight Knight strap-on galore) fell out of the sleeve of his oversized onesie. He scrambled to pick it up, but fell over instead. Frisk laughed, not understanding the shamefulness of the situation.

Asgore blushed wildly before he got up, the magazine in his hand. Asgore looked at Frisk, who is still laughing and cries out, "Stop laughing at me!" Of course, this made Frisk laugh harder. Asgore's face is now red, and it can be seen under his beard. He had the urge to roll up the porno mag and spank Frisk with it, but… this wasn't his ass-spanking magazine. This was a different kind of spanking magazine, not meant to whoop kids' asses with. Instead he rolled up the magazine and put it back in his sleeve before frowning at Frisk. "Do not laugh at me, young child," Asgore demanded. "I'll have you know, that… uh… teletubbies is cancelled. For a month on Netflix." Frisk loves Teletubbies, and shouted "Aw shit!" Frisk did not know what "shit" meant, and only heard the word spoken through Asriel's exasperated voice. However, when "shit" left his mouth, Asgore's jaw dropped, his mouth looking like Steven Tyler's mouth, only bigger and hairier. Frisk didn't know who Steven Tyler was, but he heard that he was a monster who lived on the surface who had a big mouth and screamed a lot. People paid to hear him scream. Frisk thought that was weird.

"That does it!" Asgore ran as fast as a goat dad can (which isn't very fast and more or less sloppy with a lot more stumbles then steps) up stairs to get his ass-spanking magazine. Someone was gonna get an ass whoopin. Frisk may not understand a lot of things, but they knew what this meant. They remembered a time when Asriel brought home a really nice monster who smelled funny and had given them this floppy, long balloon ready to be blown into. Asgore had that same quote on quote "run" and came back with that magazine. Frisk remembered the screaming but not as much as they remembered the word "shit" which was what got Asgore fired up in the first place.

Frisk ran as fast as he could, Asgore chasing him while waving the rolled up magazine around in his hand. Frisk hollered, both of them running around the house like maniacs. Asgore huffed and puffed and kept running, his meaty legs trying to carry him. Asgore took big steps while running, even though Frisk was smaller and faster, so their speed was the same. Soon, Frisk had ran all the way to the door, grabbed their backpack and ran outside, leaving a very tired and exhausted Asgore in the house, bending over with his head down, catching his breath. His breathing was loud and annoying. Much so to the point where Asriel opened his bedroom door and shouted, "STOP BREATHING, I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO SONGS ABOUT HOW BLACK MY SOUL IS. CAN YOU LIKE NOT EXIST FOR ONCE, PLEASE THANKS." he slammed the door. Asgore sighed. Another day, another getting owned by two annoying fucking kids.

But someone had to get whipped, Asgore didn't run around the house for nothing. He thought about the living garbage bag upstairs, but he didn't do anything wrong yet (or at least too emo and shitty). Then he thought about how Woshua didn't wash his hands properly. He decided that the water-type Bulbasaur needs a good ass-whoopin and teach him how to wash hands. Asgore loves given a good ass-whoopin, if he could make it one of his many hobbies, he would. But he couldn't, Tori's non-reaction burned in his mind. No matter how hard he smacked her white goat ass he just couldn't get that "AHH, YES MORE" reaction he wanted. Her ass was always numb from sitting in that hard teacher chair all day. She had a lot more cellulite than usual, and her underwear stretched to great lengths because her ass was so big and fat and fluffy.

Asgore, with a predator like walk, walked upstairs to the bathroom, where he saw Woshua vibrating furiously. Someone had stuffed dirty clothes into his bathtub body and set him on spin cycle. His pupils jangled around inside of his eyeballs furiously, suds pouring from his body. He saw Asgore and didn't give a reaction, since he was too busy cleaning all these clothes that someone had jammed into his body. The clothes were mostly black, so they must be Asriel's clothes. But Asriel doesn't do his own laundry, so Toriel must have put his clothes inside of Woshua to get them clean. Asriel cried a lot, and wore a lot of mascara, so the combination caused him to stain his already black clothes. Toriel didn't give a fuck, and didn't want to argue with her shitty failed abortion, so she just jammed as many of his angst-stained garments into Woshua that morning before she went to work, completely forgetting to drive Frisk to school.

Asgore put down the magazine, he didn't want to smack something that didn't give a damn about his existence like the two goats he knew. He gently stopped Woshua's cycle and started to empty out the clothing all while thinking about what kind of screams this little creature will make, probably something involving dust bubbles, that would be nice. With all the clothing out of the little guy, Asgore picked up his ass-smacking magazine. The need to feel dominant was coursing through his veins there was a shine in his eye that he only got one other time when Tori was still half a virgin. Woshua looked at the big goat man first business like, but then he got scared. Unlike Frisk, Woshua knew what this look ment and prepared his ass-cheeks. It was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frisk had ran a mile to school. While he was running, they remembered Asgore chasing after them with the magazine, and continued to run every time they felt tired and were about to pass out. They couldn't stop running. Asgore could be behind them any time while they were running, which prompted them to run faster and faster until they reached the school. Once they were in the front yard, they bent over and started breathing really hard. Fearfully, they looked behind themselves and saw that Asgore wasn't there with the magazine. Good. That meant they were safe. They walked towards the building covered in sweat and opened the door, now cooling down from the school's AC. They looked in the hallway and saw their friends at their lockers, all of them talking to each other, not knowing Frisk was there. Frisk was shorter than everyone in the school since they were just a little kid. Why a little kid was going to high school, no one bothered to question it.

Alphys, who was about the same height as the little snotty two-shoes noticed them, unlike some of her senpais and shouted "HI FRISK, how was your weekend?" By that time everyone around them noticed the short androgynous human. Before Frisk could get a word in, the bell rang for first period, Home Ed. Everyone except Alphys stopped noticing the smol child and walked away.

"I-I-I wanted t-t-to show you m-my new manga!" Alphys stuttered with a massive lisp. 'It'th r-really cool!" She reached into her Mew Mew Kitty Cutie handbag and pulled out a manga book. It was the twentieth edition to the Mew Mew Kiss Cutie manga franchise. "It's the twentieth edition to the Mew Mew Kithy Cutie manga franchithe!" Frisk already knew that, but they didn't say jack shit about it, because what was the point? Alphys was going to have a fangasm and talk over them anyways. "I-It'th about Mew Mew and her bethtetht friendth and they go on an adventure to find the hidden treathure to the thuper duper thecret-" She was cut off when the bell rang again, but it was the warning bell that told everyone in the hallways that the next class was about to start in two minutes and that anyone who didn't make it would be tardy and would be forced to walk to the office to get a tardy slip so they could enter the classrooms. Frisk hurried off with their head down to avoid any more of Alphys's fangasming. Alphys just stood there, flabbergasted that someone would do such a thing. She figured it was time to get to class. She would pleasure herself later to the illusion of friendship depicted in the Japanese comics - the kind of friendships she'd never have because she's a weeaboo dumbass and no one in the entire school knew what the hell an anime was because everyone lived under a rock. Alphys's only friend was Frisk, who didn't give a shit about anything, and Asriel who told her to fuck off and said anime was cancer.

Frisk entered Home Ed just in time before the tardy bell rang, going to the office and facing Bob, the secretary of the main office, seemed unappealing. Frisk opened the door to Home Ed when suddenly their squinty eyes were faced with uncooked limpy spaghetti in their face. Frisk didn't even leave the door frame before tomato sauce poured on their head. Frisk shook in non-surprise, this happened to almost everyone that walked in just before the late bell rang. Frisk remembered a time when goat mom walked in. Meatballs fell in her loose button up and filled up her bra. She had to shake to get them out. She yelled at Papyrus, but later approved of his slimy food fetish and wanted to try it out in bed. Because she's a slut like that.

"FRISK!"

A bad skeletor impression ruined their thoughts, "PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT, THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT LESSON YOU'RE RUINING WITH YOUR STANDING!" His voice echoed in their ears, Frisk was scared of what might happen if this fake-ass Skeletor ever got his boney hands on a megaphone. It would probably cause everyone's ears to bleed. Or worse; an apocalypse would happen. His voice had the strength to shake the earth, and not in a good way.

Frisk sat down in their seat while people snickered. Their head was still covered in spaghetti sauce, causing them to be disgruntled. Papyrus began teaching the class about the History of Spaghetti.

"IT ALL BEGAN IN ANCIENT ROME," Papyrus shouted while reading a book. "THE ROMANIANS WERE HUNGRY, AND FOUND SOME WHEAT AND TURNED IT INTO PASTA. THEY USED MAGIC. MAGICAL SPAGHETTI POWERS. AGUU SUGUOI DESU~!" Papyrus thought spaghetti was the most magical thing God could have ever gifted people, even so that he turned into a dumb kawaii faggot. Alphys got horny whenever this happened.

An hour's worth of time went by, and Frisk had fallen asleep on their desk. Papyrus screamed when the bell rang, spaghetti shooting out of his pockets and onto the ceiling. Frisk jumped out of his seat, took their bag and made a run for it before Papyrus got his shit together. Frisk entered the hallway and tried to look for their next class. PE was the next class on the list. Frisk hated PE, and uttered under their breath "fuck". No one heard it but them, since they were good at whispering.

Frisk walked to PE, and there was Sans, Papyrus's brother. Sans was an idiot, like Papyrus, and always told shitty puns. He failed the students who didn't laugh at him. "alright you shit-heads, welcome to PE. I don't want any punny business," as his eyes avert to Burgerpants who was the well known quarterback for the Underground Temmies. Burgerpants shivered, despite being one of the best quarterbacks, sans hated his gayness for Nicecream guy. It ruined his game. "now, we're gonna play a little game, rev up your trucks cause we're gonna play dodgeball." Burgerpants was the only one who laughed, but it was out of fear because he didn't want to fail the class unlike Frisk who didn't care either way. sans disappeared in a flash because he can do that and reappeared with a whole cart of mini models of Dodge trucks as if to establish his not so clever pun even more.

The game of dodgeball began with Frisk throwing the first model truck at the group of players. They all jumped out of the way, which discouraged Frisk. They went into the crowd of players while Burgerpants was up. He took a truck from Sans and chucked it as hard as he could, hitting one of the players right in the head. He freaked out.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" While he was strong as an ape, he was a pussy. Sans blew his whistle and said "burgs, thats how you play the game. you hurt people. its the rules." Sans's eye turned black. "thats what i do for a living. hehe." Burgerpants swallowed and nodded, walking into the crowd of people. The guy he hit was laying on the ground, bleeding from his head. Sans didn't care. He never cared. Sans was an asshole.

Suddenly a truck was lobbed into san's eye socket. Sans watched his HP bar decrease all the way to zero because sans only has one HP and is easy to kill. All the throwing stopped as the teens turned to look at their ass-hole of a teacher's body start to turn to dust starting with his legs. Frisk ran over to catch sans, but he had already fallen over on his back. Instead, they collapsed by the dying skeleton. Sans looked up at Frisk and for the first time, Frisk realized what the true meaning of sugoi ment. To them it meant that sans was still an asshole, but it was great that he was finally dying.

Of course, it was too good to be true. The gym doors opened and in walked Sans, hands in his pockets. "oh well would you look at that, i fuggin died." he stared at his pile of ashes with that shit-eating grin on his face. "you know what they said; you only live once. hehehe."

"Actually you died and you come back to life all the time so you only live a million times." one of the more annoying nameless students said. Sans shot them his cursed blue eye before the student was knocked onto their ass. Sans could do that too. He could knock people onto their asses by looking at them, because he had powers. He looked at the other students.

"did i tell you to stop playing?" he asked, like the asshole he was. "c'mon i wanna see some chucking."

The game went on for twenty more minutes before the fire alarm went off. "shit" Sans said. "ok game's over, get your little asses outside. c'mon." They all did as they were told and poured out of the fire exit where they stood in a crowd outside of the school.

In the distance, Frisk saw Toriel ushering her pack of students out of the school. Today, she wore a low-cut shirt that showed off her massive bazingas. Frisk didn't know what "bazinga" meant, because they heard it from a TV show that Asgore binge watched when he wasn't begging Toriel for sex. Frisk thought it was another word for boobs, which Toriel had a good amount of. They couldn't stop staring at Toriel's boobs, and they looked good even from yards away.

Apparently it was a false alarm, and someone pulled it on purpose even though there was no fire. That's against the rules, and was also illegal. Frisk didn't know what "illegal" meant, but it sounded serious. And whoever pulled the alarm would be in big trouble with the school, and the Supreme Court.

Besides that, someone had tossed another truck at sans who once again died. Since sans was an asshole, it made him bad at dodging. Frisk looked back at Toriel and her bountiful bosum. sans had reappeared with his head tucked deep within them. Along with being an asshole, sans was also a dirty pervert, but Toriel didn't seem to mind because everybody ships this shit anyway. Her arms wrapped around sans and despite being far away, Frisk heard her seductively say "we'll bang later, ok?" Frisk didn't know what "bang" in that sense meant, maybe something with guns like the one Catty had. The principal wandered back in, it was a sign that it was ok to go back to classes. Nobody knew what the four-legged Tem principal actually looked like since they always wore a red cape and hood with a yellow hammer and sickle on it. Frisk didn't really know what these symbols meant, but appreciated the meaning of law and order they produced anyway.

"hOI!" principal Temmie started over the loudspeaker. Even then, the student body and faculty could hear the intense vibration as it rattled the microphone, "it IS SAFE to go back IN teh SKEWWL! u want to lern LOTS n LOTS!" Temmie vibrated harder than one of Toriel's toys that she always hid in her underwear drawer. Frisk heard one of them go off one day and played with it. It had different settings on it that made it vibrate harder and faster and in different rhythms kind of like a guitar but it wasn't a guitar but an oddly shaped toy that looked like a pickle. Of course, Temmie wasn't a pickle, nor did they need batteries. Frisk wondered if Toriel wanted her own Temmie toy for Christmas, because Temmies were always vibrating. Toriel liked vibrating toys, but Frisk wasn't sure if Temmie wanted to live in Toriel's underwear drawer forever.

Everyone walked back inside and the bell rang. It was time to go home. The buses pulled up and collected all the students. Frisk went to find Toriel, who was making out with Sans in the hallway. Frisk walked towards Toriel and tugged on her dress, looking up at her with snot drizzling down their chin. It's not like they were sick or anything, but they were a kid and kids were full of boogers and snot and other gross liquids. Frisk wiped their nose on the back of their sleeve.

"Frisk," Toriel said muffled within san's wet blue ecto lips and tongue. sans, disgusted with the snot-nosed brat pulled way, but not really because he was standing on a stool because hes smol. Instead he fell backwards, hit his head on the ground and died. "well… there go's my night, thanks Frisk," BoobsMcgoatsy muttered and sighed, "c'omn Frisk, lets go home, hopefully your father didn't totally mutilate the washing machine again," Frisk reluctantly took Toriel's hand and the two walked outside to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While the illegal fire alarm ran, Asriel was still listening to his shitty screamo music. He didn't care about going to school, it wasn't edgy enough for him as it had no edgy qualities, despite his best-friends being there. Asriel stayed at home because he was waiting to meet up with Napstabot. Unlike Asriel, Blooky was a real emo because he is already dead. He got into a corporeal body so he could cut himself even more which was, in fact, the most edgy thing Asriel has ever seen. Asriel could never cut himself because he was a fake ass emo bitch so he paints the wounds instead like the fake ass emo bitch he is.

The door opened and in walked Toriel - tits and all - with Frisk by her side. Frisk's hair was still clumped with spaghetti noodles and sauce. They had dust on their hands from trying to pick up Sans's dead remains. Sans would come back to life because he's an asshole and would come in through Toriel's window and have super happy funtimes while Asgore slept in the same bed crying into his pillow like the testicle-less fuck he was. (this was true. Asgore got neutered after Asriel was born because Toriel didn't wanna birth another failure into the world).

Frisk took their backpack and went to the dinner table to do their homework. The homework was to make spaghetti using only the ingredients Papyrus gave the class, which was paperclip, a string, and some glue. How the fuck they'd be able to make that, Frisk had no idea. So they got out a coloring book and started to color. They grabbed three crayons at a time and didn't color within the lines, because Frisk was a kid and like any other normal dimwitted kid, Frisk didn't give a shit about neatness. The little shit just wanted to live their childhood to the fullest and color like an asshole.

"Hello honeytits!" Asgore cheerfully said as he wandered down the steps "how was work?" Frisk heard his voice and from the sound of it, the goat had majorly calmed down which was good because Frisk didn't want to get whipped by a crusty magazine.

"Don't 'honeytits' me you impudent cow, what did you do to the washing machine this time?" Toriel had noticed the cheerfulness in his voice. Whenever the non-sexy goat was happy, it triggered Toriel. She was a diehard radical feminist, and anytime a man was happy, that meant danger. Men weren't allowed to be happy, so she did everything in her power to make sure Asgore wasn't happy, because when men were happy, that fueled the toxic patriarchy. She learned that from Undyne.

"I-I um…" Before he could continue, Toriel gave a heavy sigh as all disapproving bitchy menopause-ridden mothers do and went upstairs. As she passed Asriel's bedroom on the way to the bathroom to change her jumbo-sized heavily soaked tampon, she shouted, "Stop playing that noise, you extra chromosome!" and went in the bathroom. The slamming of the door was followed with Asriel screaming in pain. His mom was so much edgier than him, it killed him inside.

Asgore walked into the kitchen and saw the kid. Asgore got real close to Frisk, his heavy beer-scented breath pushed away the entire coloring book. "Young man... girl? Whatever gender you are, I don't want to hear that kind of language in this house again, do you understand?"

Frisk nodded, their hair falling in front of their eyes. Asgore grinned before standing up, rustling the little fuck's hair with his giant dad hand before walking off. Asriel, for one, came out of his room with his hood up, scowling at Asgore.

"Fuck you, dad." he said as he saw Asgore. Asgore gasped at Asriel, before growling.

"What did you just say to me _young ma-_ "

"I SAID FUCK YOU DAD, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SPERM DONOR. KILL YOURSELF." Before Asriel ran out of the house. He had to meet up with Blooky, his cutting partner. Asgore stood there baffled before scratching his balls, because goat balls itched easily. Frisk kept coloring with a fistful of crayons, snot drizzling down their chin, and now and then Frisk wiped away the snot on the same mucus-encrusted sleeve. Like cleaning tears and "blood" off of Asriel's clothes, Toriel had to constantly clean boogers off of Frisk's clothes. Now, it was boogers and spaghetti.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Asgore asked himself. Toriel came downstairs in a bathrobe and chucked something soggy at Asgore. It was a tampon that she took out of her vagina. She was on her period, and Asgore knew this because he had gotten a bloody tampon thrown at his head.

"This is the last period I'll ever have before I go on menopause _so you'd better deal with it_." Toriel put her hands on her hips. Toriel didn't know this, but Asgore had been putting menopause-suppressants in Toriel's coffee every morning when she made him her slave and made him make her coffee. They had to cut back on spending money on stupid shit like Starbucks and McDonald's.

"Whatever you say, darling." Asgore replied, being a pussy and not being the man he was supposed to be and putting his wife in her place. Instead, he took the tampon like a little pussy ass bitch and threw it in the garbage.

"Frisk," Toriel started, "are you getting your homework done?" Frisk shook their head and took out the supplies Papyrus gave them that day. "What's this shit?" Toriel asked, taking the paperclip, glue, and string from their hands. "What does he want you to do with it?" Frisk pointed to a half-assed picture they drew of spaghetti, and Toriel frowned. "What a fake ass dildo. He expects you kids to make spaghetti with…. never fuckin mind, I'm gonna whack him with my tits first thing tomorrow when I see him."

Frisk didn't understand a word she said, but they assumed it was something involving her boobs. Asgore came into the kitchen with a look of contempt on his face. He looked at Toriel.

"Asriel left." Asgore said. "He left after telling me to kill myself."

"Oh waah cry me a fucking river you cumstain." Toriel retorted. Asgore sighed and went to drink himself into a coma. "I'll be sure to make butterscotch pie tonight with your male tears you whiny cuck."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After running as fast as his skinny jeans would let him, Asriel proceed to stomp angstily in his black Hot Topic knee-high super laced combat boots. No matter how hard he stomped, he couldn't make as much noise as he wanted. Even his boots knew how much of a pussy emo he was, and refused to create the thunderous booms he so longed to hear. Asriel stomped all the way to the Garbage Dump. On his way inside, he passed Bratty and Catty who followed him in. The two weren't goths like fake ass here (and even if they were they would make better goths then this pussy), but they were dank and edgy all the same.

"Like, whats up fuck boy?" Both of them perked up, Asriel ignored them. He knew that they weren't referring to any of his cock shenanigans because he was too much of a faggot to have sex. The two were referring to the first time when Asriel did drugs. They weren't even hardcore drugs like Asriel bragged about doing. It was just beer and Tylenol, but somehow Asriel's body couldn't handle all of the intoxication. A lot of things happened, but all he knew was that he woke up naked on his front yard with untouched morning wood, horrible ass pain, and the words "Bratty and Catty's Bitch" dyed black on his white chest fur. It took at least a month to get it off. Suffice to say, Asriel didn't like Bratty and Catty very much.

"Hey, look at us when we're talking to you!" Catty shouted, Asriel stopped and looked back. Catty pulled out a gun, and held it sideways aiming at him, "This ain't over, you're still our little emo bitch."

Asriel was about to sigh, but this wasn't a sighing situation, this was a BRUH-SHES-GONNA-KILL-YO-ASS-IN-A-DRIVEBY situation so he refrained from sighing his usual stupid emo fag sigh and listened to his conscience which was a super non-edgy thing to do, "The fuck do you want?! And where did you get that gun?"

Catty smiled and cheerfully said, "I found it in the garbage," before becoming fucking menacing with Bratty chiming in, "now give us all your money!" Before Asriel could quickly reach into his pockets, he saw Napstabot run in front of Catty like super fuckin sonic speed. Before she could react he knelt down and with his metal wounded hands, forced Catty to aim the muzzle at his forehead, "go ahead and pull, I've always wanted to die by a whore's hands anyway." Once again, this pale skinny ass ghost-robot has struck a chord with Asriel, reminding him that he will never be that edgy. Catty anime gasped all SUGUOI-DESU~ and Bratty fainted from an extreme nose bleed and her ovaries exploding. Her ovaries literally did explode, as explosive powder seeped from her womanly orifices much how an orgasm worked. It was almost like watching fireworks. Catty tucked the gun away in her furry cat tits and quickly backed up. Napstabot's emo sekushī levels were off the charts and she was afraid of fainting like Bratty had. She didn't want her ovaries to turn into fireworks. Catty held her nose with her hand, but blood was seeping out anyway. So much blood that her boobs and Paramore shirt were all stained red. She could feel a tingling feeling in her tummy, and she knew her ovaries were ready to detonate. She had to get spade quickly before she would end up like her friend Bratty, whose vagina had blown up like a grenade. Crocodile and cat vaginas did that sometimes.

"Ok ok take it easy!" she started. "I don't, like, want any trouble!" She scampered away, much like a two-year-old who had just soiled their diaper, and was now draping between her legs. The way she waddled was that of such, since she had to make room for her floppy elephant-eared labia which dangled heavily and soggily between her thighs. She'd blown out her genitals from shoving miscellaneous objects up inside her. She'd started with dildos and went all the way to life-size replicas of Mettaton's legs. Bratty had bought her a MTT leg lamp (as seen in _Christmas Story_ ) but like any slut, she used it to pleasure herself. It now took a jackhammer to get her off.

Napstabot stood in the same position as he had when he scared Catty away; hunched over slightly, shoulders forward, arms out, and head down. He slowly turned his head to look at Asriel, who was currently filling his pants with cum. Blooky's eyes were a shining blue color, like the Terminator. Only his eye was blue and not red.

"Wow…" Asriel spoke. "That… was the edgiest thing… of all edgy things I've ever seen…" His eyes were shiny and shimmery like an anime schoolgirl who was about to receive prom night cunnilingus from her crush. "...I owe it to you. I'm forever in your debt." Before answering, Napstabot swept his MTT-brand emo hair over his left eye and looked up at the setting sun, sitting on top of the garbage like an Oscar Award being presented. His pale metal skin shined much like how Edward shined in Twilight only with an actual fucking badass instead of a sad vampire who has sex with highschool girls. Somewhere else, you could hear a cat whore's overies explodeing, fireworks and all.

"Owe me nothing, I don't want your virgin non-cut hands in my debt," he got up and faced his friendly-faggot goat , "The only thing I ask is that if I'm dying, don't help me and keep my cousin away, I don't want him to save my ass." Asriel nodded silently. In truth, he didn't want this suguoi emo to die. Nobody wanted this dark fucker to die because he did nothing wrong. He was like the Lucifer of heaven; all he wanted to do was be super fucking cool and hot and glorious at the same time but he got punished, and the person punishing him is himself. Asriel saw Napstabot as some Lucifer-esque edgelord which was why he worshipped him and the ground his robotic shoes walked upon. Asriel would probably end up following his mom's words of wisdom and be a total fuck up. Napstabot pulled out a sharp piece of rusty metal laced with another monster's magic. Before he could cut his left arm, Asriel grabbed it. Napstabot wanted so badly to pull away and shove this pussy ass to the ground, but he couldn't. The piece of metal shook in his right hand.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Napstabot screamed out as he tossed the piece at a garbage heap. Incidentally, Sans appeared only to get hit in the pelvis by the shard of metal. This was his 15th death today, he simply shrugged and turned to dust. Blooky's blue eyes shined with anger, but then sighed an emo sigh, "you wanna joint?" Asriel didn't even mutter when he said "fuck yeah," With that, the two walked off into the sunset and watched the fireworks while getting super duper high from REAL weed. And not that kiddie shit Asriel smoked with Burgerpants under the bleachers on the football field (it was really just football field grass wrapped up in a piece of toilet paper). The fireworks burst forth from Catty's vagina from miles away, giving the two stoner emo faglords a colorful show.


	5. Chapter 5

Sans returned to his previous form from being a pile of dust to being an equally horny little skeletal bastard. His cock was harder than the dickens, whatever the "dickens" were. They sounded like a breed of chickens from the upper world that Sans had read about, but with dicks instead of wings attached to their bodies. Dickens. KFD. Kentucky fried dicken. Sans's lips or whatever constituted as his mouth salivated with glee. Blue slime drizzled down his chin before he wiped it off with the back of his sleeve. He had to save the slime for later when he would bang Toriel and use the hunger slime as lube for her sweat goat loins.

Toriel had just finished degrading Asgore by making him rub soothing ointment on Woshua's rosey red asscheeks. She even made him read Woshua's favorite play to him, _Oedipus_. It was one of the few works Toriel found in the garbage dump that she seemed would be fit for Woshua's refined tastes. Asgore was forced to read the entire thing, all Acts, Scenes, and sonnets. It was a disturbing story, really; a king married his own mom and fucked her and had kids with her. Asgore shuttered, wondering what kind of king would do such a sick thing and complained about it. Toriel would then put him in his place by reminding him about his fetish in spanking sentient washing machines, which went back to _why_ Asgore was reading the story in the first place.

Sans had climbed up the gutter alongside the house and peaked through the window. Frisk was in their room, playing with their toys. Sans knocked on their window and said "psst hey kid". Frisk was alerted, hopped out of bed and walked to the window, opening it. Sans held out his hand towards Frisk, who was a foot away from where he was.

"Grab my hand kid." Sans ordered. "Do it." Frisk nodded and reached with his tiny midget arm towards Sans's hand. Their hands were not even connected before Sans wobbled and fell into Frisk's hand, whose hand was all slimy from picking their nose. Once their hands connected, the gutter broke off from the house causing Sans to fall. Frisk squeezed Sans's hand as hard as they could, trying not to let him fall slip from his grasp. But they heard a "crack" and suddenly they looked down to see that Sans's arm had disconnected and the rest of his body had fallen into Toriel's potted plants. You know what happened after that.

Frisk screamed and dropped the arm and shut the window. He hollered and ran like a psycho into their parents' room. Toriel went to Frisk and started "my child, what has gotten INTO YOU?" Frisk used a manic expression of hand gestures to illustrate what had happened just now about Sans climbing up the gutter and falling and Frisk grabbing his arm at the last minute and Sans falling and losing his arm and dying into a pile of dust. Toriel nodded and nodded like a patient goat mother she was before speaking.

"Frisk just go to bed." She lead the child to their room and tucked them in. "Don't worry about Sans. That happens naturally. It's God's way of making him learn his lesson." Frisk didn't know what "God" was but they nodded and shut their already shut slitty asian eyes. Toriel kissed them on the forehead and left their door opened just a crack.

As Frisk nuzzled into their bed, Sans reincarnated once more, only underneath Toriel's bed, which she shared with Asgore. It was queen sized, because not only was it bigger than a king sized, but she'd never sleep on something with the name "king" associated in it, because buying such a mattress would feed the patriarchy. Also, she wanted Asgore's dignity as low as possible, as to make him sleep on something made for a queen. Femininity is only allowed to be seen as dehumanizing when it's done to men. Toriel learned that from Undyne, who was a super rad feminist and made Toriel feel empowered. Toriel often dreamed of violently scissoring Undyne. It would be the most empowering thing ever.

But tonight, she'd engage in scandalous intercourse with Sans, the little skeleton that was under her bed. Because he died and reincarnated there, for convenience sake. Nothing would kill him under here!

Toriel undressed and got into her lingerie, but she put a nightgown over it so Asgore wouldn't see. She went into the bedroom and sniffed the air; dust. Sans was nearby. She smiled. Asgore walked into the bedroom yawning in his baggy onesie and crawled into his side of the bed, the side that was stained with an unfluffed pillow. Toriel kept her side clean, because she was a fuckin lady and ladies didn't settle with dirty ass sleep quarters.

Asgore put on his ear muffs, because sometimes Toriel would fuck other people in the same bed even while Asgore was next to her. It was just her way of telling him how much she hated him, and Asgore was used to this.

Asgore drifted off to sleep, and he slept easier because he had a few shots of his own personal cocktail of tequila and Tylenol. He was out cold, and wouldn't be able to hear or feel anything. Toriel took the opportunity to reach under her bed to poke the very horny skeleton who gave his dumb "ehheheheehehehhehehehe" text dialogue chuckle sound.

"Sans-y baby~" Toriel spoke. "I'm ready~"

"oh boy, im gonna get laid" Sans hopped out from under the bed, with one glowing blue eye, ready to Gaster Blaster right up into her vagina (of course not literally because it would kill Toriel and Sans would be damned if he killed his lover on this very special night of passion and physical fulfilment). He climbed on top of Toriel like a child climbing on a jungle gym, but this was no child's play; this was adult's play, which meant sex. And sex was Sans's specialty. He was the master of sex, as he had tried it several times on Papyrus's teddy bears. He was pretty sure that it worked like that; Toriel was just as fluffy as any stuffed animal, probably on the inside too. Did goats grow hair inside their vaginas? Sans would have to find out.

"im gonna stuff you like a build-a-bear, baby" Sans flirted as he looked down at her, readying his mini Gaster Blaster - which was between his legs, tingling with electric blue excitement. (his mini gaster blaster being his PENIS, in case any of you children are reading this and don't understand sex jokes - btw if you're a kid and you're reading this, GTFO THIS IS FOR ADULTS - *ahem*)

"Oh yeah," Toriel licked her goat chops. "Fill me with that sick plasma. Fill me like the filling in a butterscotch cinnamon pie."

"oh i'll be eating your spicy-sweet pie tonight honey" Sans started. "i'm gonna stick my fingers and my tongue and penis and everything all up in there. im gonna swirl it all around and mix it up and fill it all with my gaster goo."

"Sans, please," Toriel begged, the fur surrounding her labia now matted with thick goat moisture. "Show, don't tell."

"whatever you say, your majesty" Sans gladly put his penis inside of Toriel, who moaned with delight. His penis grew to the width and length of her vagina, but a little bigger, just to stretch her out some. because vaginas could natural stretch to things 20x their size, which was just what Sans was gonna do to her. He was gonna wreck her shit so hard, she wouldn't be able to walk like a normal person for a week. That's good, because Sans didn't see her as a normal person. He saw her as a gorgeous sex queen, whom constantly consumed his penis 24/6 (it's 6 instead of 7 because Toriel is a Christian and has to attend church on Sundays, and fucking on church day was disrespectful, and Sans understood her boundaries so on Sundays he kept his penis crammed inside of one of Papyrus's stuffed animals instead).

Sans stood stationary above Toriel, staring down at her while his penis moved on its own, back and forth and in and out and up and down and sometimes he emit little bolts of electricity to make Toriel giggle, but not enough to electrocute her. It was enough to zap her just a little bit, like putting one of those tiny batteries to your tongue to emit a little electric current enough to tingle only a little bit. Of course, Toriel had been fucked by Asgore a bunch of times, as long as other people, so her vagina needed a little stronger of a zap to really feel anything. Which was why she purposely short-circuited her vibrators to feel anything anymore.

Toriel's vagina flexed like Hulk Hogan's muscles after a tournament, around Sans's penis. Her vagina was so strong, she could bench press 200 lbs. with it. Which gave Sans an idea…

"oh yeah baby bench press me." Sans begged under his breath. "bench press me with your vagina."

"Oh?" Toriel chuckled, putting a hand against her lips. "Well, if you say so my sentient little Halloween decoration!"

Toriel opened her legs as wide as possible, and while Sans was inside of her, she flexed her lady muscles as much as she could, causing Sans to go up and down, and it looked like they were playing airplane. Sans held out his arms and legs and allowed himself be pushed up and down into the air by Toriel's amazing superwoman pussy. She was bench pressing Sans with her vagina, and Sans was about like 60 lbs. at the most (it's hard to measure a midget skeleton with no muscle or fat or organs or any unnecessary shit like that).

Toriel moaned while Sans went up and down inside her, and soon her vagina muscles started to tremble, either she was about to cum or she was getting tired. Sans knew he was doing good, and kept his limbs out, shutting his eyes a little bit. God this was amazing…

"Ok Sans…" Toriel panted. "I just did 100 curls with your penis inside me. Can I… do something to you?"

"sure" Sans blinked. Toriel was a crazy woman, and probably had a lot of crazy ideas up her sleeve. He was willing to partake in whatever shit she was about to thrust him into.

"Get on your back." Toriel smiled. Sans did what he was told of his lovely queen and got on his back. Toriel climbed on top and slipped her nightgown off, revealing the sexy lacy lingerie, the bra barely concealing her tits, which were full of goat milk. She took pills so her boobs could still produce milk even after she was done breast feeding Asriel when he was a baby (it was no shock that his body had grown, but his mind hadn't, but she wasn't willing to put her tit in that whiny black lipstick-stained mouth; it would ruin her nipples).

Speaking of which, she slipped the bra part of her lingerie off and flung it across the room. Her boobs were FANTASTIC, and Sans just could not stop staring at them. His eyes were so wide open that her nipples looked like the size of his eye sockets. Perfect.

"Keep 'em open honey~" Toriel grinned sadistically. Sans nodded before Toriel stuck her nipples into Sans's eye sockets. Sans flinched, his eyes literally full of her tits. Toriel tipped her head back and sunk her vagina back down onto his electric blue penis, riding him like the one redheaded dude from the one video game who rode on the back of colossi before stabbing the shit out of them. Only size comparison wise, Toriel was the colossus riding on top of the warrior with the magnificent shit, and she was willingly letting him stab her in that sweet spot of hers. Black ooze wouldn't be the stuff pouring out, but something else later on~ 3

Sans groaned and his bones rattled when she rode his dick, her tits in his eyes. Using as much strength as possible, he used his empty eye sockets to suck on her nipples. She bit her lips and rode him harder, and Sans used his eyes to suck on her tits even more. They went on like this for ten more minutes before Toriel started to climax. Sans climaxed too, and Toriel squirted her goat cum from her noodle slit, Sans filling her with that ectoplasm gasm fluid, the delicious gaster goo seeped inside of her butterscotch sexy cinnamon vagina pie ;) before Toriel started orgasming again, only out of her tits.

"OH GOD SANS I'M GONNA CUM!" She wasn't talking about cumming out of her vagina, but out of her nipples. "OH FUCK SANS GODDAMN AAAUGH!" and with that, goat milk sprayed out of her nipples while they were still shoved inside of Sans's eye holes. Sans squirmed around, the entire inside of his skull flooding with goat milk, so much so that even milk started overflowing and trickling out of his nose hole and through his teeth and ribcage and wherever else Sans had orifices. They were all filled with Toriel milk. Toriel had had a milkgasm inside of Sans's head and it was glorious. Sans could feel himself drowning in the delectable motherly milk that was Toriel's boob juice.

After they were done, Toriel flopped beside Sans and Sans could feel the milk start to drown him, because some of it was inside his head, hindering him from thinking or feeling anything, and it kind of hurt but it was the perfect kind of pain because it came from Toriel. Toriel could feel the electricity from Sans's dick sperm coursing throughout her body, but the good thing was was that she was feeling some kind of sensation in her vagina for once. They were both feeling pain, and they were both pleased by it. Only Toriel's goat milk came out in such a gratuitous amount that Sans drowned eventually, turning into a mushy pile of milky death dust. Toriel had fallen asleep spooning the pile of cummy goo. Asgore, on the other side of the bed, snored happily, unaware of the shit that occurred.

Sans reincarnated outside the house, back in his clothes, no more milk trapped inside his head. He could finally breath, but how he missed that lovely creamy substance that inundated his skull. The taste lingered upon his skeletal tastebuds. He looked up at Toriel's window and blew a kiss. "sleep well my milk maid." and with that, Sans waddled off, sticking his hands in his pockets. After that powerful sex, he knew he wouldn't have to fuck any of Papyrus's stuffed animals for a long time, that's how satisfying it was. For an entire month, Papyrus's toy collection was spared from Sans's electric cock, and they'd get to keep their anal virginities.

Now, it was time for Sans to go read bedtime stories to his "special" brother, who was waiting sitting up in bed with a stupid ass grumpy look on his face waiting to be read to by his brother, who just got laid in the most EPIC way possible.


End file.
